Get Out (2017)
Get Out is a 2017 horror comedy made by Jordan Peele. I give this movie 5/5. Plot Black photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the family of his white girlfriend, Rose Armitage. At the house in upstate New York, Rose's brother Jeremy and their parents, neurosurgeon Dean and hypnotherapist Missy, make discomfiting comments about black people. Chris witnesses strange behavior from the estate's black workers: housekeeper Georgina and groundskeeper Walter. When he is unable to sleep, Missy pressures Chris into a hypnotherapy session to cure his smoking addiction. In a trance, he express guilt over the death of his mother in a hit-and-run when he was a child, and sinks into a void Missy calls the "sunken place". The next morning, he assumes the encounter was a dream, but cigarettes now repulse him. Georgina unplugs his phone, draining his battery, though she claims it was an accident. Dozens of wealthy white people arrive for the Armitages' annual get-together. They express admiration for Chris's physique and for black figures such as Tiger Woods. Jim Hudson, a blind art dealer, takes particular interest in Chris's photography skills. Chris meets another black man, Logan King, who acts strangely and is married to a much older white woman. Chris calls his friend, TSA agent Rod Williams, about the strange behavior at the house. Chris tries to inconspicuously photograph Logan, but when his flash goes off accidentally, Logan becomes hysterical, shouting at Chris to "get out". The others restrain him and Dean claims Logan had an epileptic seizure. Away from the house, Chris convinces Rose that they should leave. Meanwhile, Dean holds an auction with a photo of Chris, which Hudson wins. Rod recognizes "Logan" as Andre Hayworth, who has been missing for months. Suspecting a conspiracy, Rod goes to the police, but they deride him. While Chris packs to leave, he finds photos of Rose in prior relationships with black men, contradicting her claim that Chris is her first black boyfriend. He tries to leave the house, but Rose and the Armitages block him. He attacks Jeremy, but Missy hypnotizes him. Chris awakens strapped to a chair in the basement. In a video presentation, Rose's grandfather Roman explains that the family transplants the brains of white people into black bodies; the consciousness of the host remains in the sunken place, conscious but powerless. Hudson tells Chris he wants his body for Chris's sight and artistic talents. Chris plugs his ears with cotton stuffing pulled from the chair padding, obstructing the hypnosis. When Jeremy comes to fetch him for the surgery, Chris knocks him out, then impales Dean with a deer mount. Dean knocks over a candle, which sets fire to the operating room. After killing Missy and Jeremy, Chris drives away in Jeremy's car, but hits Georgina. Remembering his mother's death, he carries Georgina into the car, not realizing she is possessed by Rose's grandmother Marianne. She attacks him and he crashes, killing her. Rose apprehends him with Walter, who is possessed by Roman. Chris uses the flash on his phone to expel Roman from Walter's body. Walter takes Rose's rifle, shoots her in the stomach, and then shoots himself. Chris begins to strangle Rose, but stops. Rod arrives and rescues Chris, leaving Rose in the road. Cast * Daniel Kaluuya as Chris Washington ** Zailand Adams as 11-year-old Chris * Allison Williams as Rose Armitage * Catherine Keener as Missy Armitage * Bradley Whitford as Dean Armitage * Caleb Landry Jones as Jeremy Armitage * Stephen Root as Jim Hudson * Lakeith Stanfield as Andre Hayworth / Logan King * Lil Rel Howery as Rod Williams * Erika Alexander as Detective Latoya * Marcus Henderson as Walter / Roman Armitage * Betty Gabriel as Georgina / Marianne Armitage * Richard Herd as Roman Armitage Writer-director Jordan Peele voices the sounds made by the wounded deer, and narrates a UNCF commercial.3 Rotten Tomatoes This movie is currently certified fresh with a 98%. Funny, scary, and thought-provoking, Get Out seamlessly weaves its trenchant social critiques into a brilliantly effective and entertaining horror/comedy thrill ride. Trivia - The directorial debut of comedian Jordan Peele. - Get out won an Oscar for best screenplay and was nominated for best picture, actor (Daniel Kaluuya), and director. Category:2010's Movies Category:Oscar Winners Category:Fresh On Rotten Tomatoes Category:Thrillers Category:Mysterys